Brody Joins the Club
by Animation Adventures
Summary: Brody is approached by Geoff, Duncan, and DJ to join their little group that they first formed in TDI. In order to join them, he has to complete a task. The task itself is relatively easy, he just needs to figure out how to go about it.


Disclaimer: I do not own Total Drama, or anything related to the franchise. I only have a DVD of season one. I also do not own any references to Steven Universe.

Anyway, this is my first time using the RR characters, and I hope I did it well. I didn't have anyone for the Total Drama Writers' Forum Secret Santa, but I still wanted to contribute something. So I hope my friends over there like this, and if you're not part of the Writers' Forum, I hope you like it just as much.

* * *

Brody Joins the Club

Brody glanced around as Geoff circled around him. His curiosity peaked, the party dude's best friend couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his friend's actions.

"So, Brody," Geoff said at last, stopping his circling to stand by DJ and Duncan, who were also in the room. "You're probably wondering why you're in Duncan and I's room."

He shrugged. "Yeah, I guess."

Straightening his back to look serious and professional, Geoff cleared his throat. "Well, we brought you here today because the three of us have agreed that you're cool enough to hang out with our group."

"Our group?" Brody repeated with confusion.

Duncan jerked his thumb at Geoff and DJ. "Ever since Total Drama Island, the three of us have been as thick as thieves, man. You saw TDI, right?"

"Whoa, hold up," DJ interrupted while raising his hand objectively, "Who said anything about thieves?"

Ignoring DJ's objection, Brody nodded his head. "Yeah, of course I saw it. I've seen every season. I don't watch just for my party bro."

"Then you've seen us hang out a lot. We still do, no matter how messed up my love life is, no matter how much time Geoff spends sucking face with Bridgette, and no matter how much of a wuss DJ has turned into since his animal curse." Duncan explained.

"Hey!" DJ exclaimed indignantly.

Brody remembered watching the show a bit, and he remembered that DJ, Duncan, and Geoff indeed hung out a lot when they were and when they weren't competing in challenges. "Okay, so what does that have to do with me?" Brody stared at the trio perplexedly.

"Like we just said, Bro! We want you to join us." Geoff answered, throwing his arms up excitedly.

"Wait," Brody blinked, "Seriously?"

"Yeah, Geoff told us how much fun you are. Anybody who can have that much fun definitely should hang out with us." Duncan declared with an affirmative nod.

A grin appeared on Brody's face as he jumped up. "Awesome! Totally count me in!"

"One itty bitty thing first." Geoff said before his buddy could cheer any further.

Confusion took over once more. "What?"

Duncan turned to DJ. "DJ, the jar."

"Right." The brickhouse approached Duncan's bedside drawer, and pulled it open. He reached in, and pulled out a small jar filled with scraps of paper.

"What's that for?" Brody questioned, pointing to the container.

"We kinda thought that if you were going to hang with us, we should have you do something before we let you join our group. Sorry, man." DJ apologized as he handed Duncan the jar.

"What do I need to do?"

Duncan took the jar, and shook it up, jumbling the scraps of paper inside while Geoff explained, "We had this idea where we put a bunch of tasks in the jar, you draw one out, and if you do it, you can join the group."

Brody pointed to the jar. "So, all I have to do is accomplish whatever task I pull out of there, and I'm considered part of your group?"

"Yep!" Geoff affirmed. "Don't worry, there isn't anything too extreme in there. They're simple stuff like getting a bra from a girl, pouring ice down your shorts, or stealing Chris's wallet. Those are just three examples of stuff we wrote down. There's plenty more where those came from." The party boy grinned with excitement, rubbing his hands together with interest.

"You guys seriously want me to go through with this, don't you?"

"Correctamundo, Bro!"

"I was a little bit against some of the ideas we jotted down, but I was outvoted." DJ helplessly shrugged.

Duncan stopped shaking the jar. "And they're all shuffled," Unscrewing the cap, he held the jar out to the potential new guy, "pick one."

With slight hesitance, Brody lifted up his hand, and reached into the container of paper scraps. He moved his hand around a bit in hopes of getting one that wouldn't be too bad, and closed his fingers around a slip. The surfer dude pulled his hand out, and looked at the paper squished in his fist.

Duncan screwed the cap back on the jar, and tossed it onto his bed. Folding his arms, he gave him an expectant look. "Well?"

Brody uncurled his fist, and held up the paper slip. "Prank Harold, or any other nerd at the resort."

The delinquent grinned wickedly. "A classic, nice!"

Reading the slip over and over, the party guy's best friend glanced up at the trio. "So, are there any rules I need to follow, or what?"

"No rules, dude, just do it whenever you've got an idea and when you've got the time." Geoff assured him, patting him on the shoulder.

"Can we end this meeting, and go get lunch now? I want to get down there before Owen and Sugar eat all the leftovers that nobody has touched yet." DJ said, his stomach grumbling in agreement.

Duncan shrugged. "Yeah, whatever. I'm hungry too now that I think about it."

"Okay then, meeting of the Bad Bass concluded!" Geoff declared cheerfully.

Brody snorted slightly, "Bad Bass? Seriously?"

"Um, yeah! Now let's go! I'll explain about the name on the way."

* * *

"Prank Harold, or any other nerd at the resort. Just what am I supposed to do?" The dude in pink mused while walking around the playa, slurping a smoothie through a straw.

"No walking and drinking at the same time!" A voice declared out of nowhere. Soon enough, something blue and brown slammed into Brody.

"Ah… since when was there a rule about walking and drinking something at the same time?" Brody moaned miserably, his smoothie thankfully still contained in its cup thanks to a cap.

Harold, in his swim shorts and shoes, walked by as he shoved his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "There isn't one."

"He's right," Brody's unseen attacker got off him, revealing them to be MacArthur, "I just wanted an excuse to practice tackling criminals so I could cuff them." She stood up, and proudly planted her hands on her hips. "Definitely nailed it." She pumped her fist, and started walking off in the same direction as Harold.

"Okay…" Brody said uneasily, and checked over his smoothie. "Thanks for not making me lose my smoothie!" He called after her, and sucked another sip from the beverage. As he sipped, his eyes shot open.

His gaze moved away from MacArthur, and onto Harold.

With a bright smile, he said quietly, "And thank you for giving me an idea."

* * *

Light flooded into the bedroom, and the room's occupant sleepily reached over to their nightstand for their glasses.

Harold sat up in bed, and put on his glasses. Stretching his arms, he yawned before slipping out of bed onto his feet. He then started putting on his daily outfit. First, his pants, then his shirt, and then he reached for his shoes where he last left them.

Unfortunately for him, they weren't where they were supposed to be. His logic finally kicked in, and he started searching the room for them. He checked his closet, under his bed, his drawers, the bathroom, his new roommate's side of the closet, his roommate's drawers, under his roommate's bed, but his shoes still didn't turn up. Since he couldn't find them anywhere, there was only one thing he could do.

"Oooniiiiiiooon!" He shouted to the heavens. He stopped shortly after, and blinked. "Whoops, wrong show. What I meant to yell was Duuuuncaaaan!" The dweeb shouted again.

* * *

Brody couldn't stop snickering in the resort lobby.

"Man, what's up with you? You've been laughing to yourself all morning!" DJ commented with a hint of suspiciousness.

"Yeah, what's up?" Duncan folded his arms over his chest.

Still cracking a grin on his face, Brody pointed upward. "Try looking up instead of asking me what's up."

DJ, Duncan, and Geoff all looked up towards the ceiling, and when they did, they couldn't help but let small smiles onto their faces.

On the ceiling were Harold's shoes, stuck there by glue.

"Dude, you didn't!" Geoff exclaimed while expressing quite the opposite of what should go with an exclamation.

"I did!"

A lot of the others were starting to gather as they heard Geoff's yell. They walked in to see DJ, Duncan, and Geoff doubling over in laughter.

"Just what did those fools do now?" Leshawna sighed in resignation.

"Hey, aren't those Henry's shoes?" Lindsay, who was with Leshawna and Beth, pointed up at said shoes.

Scott, who was hanging out with Lightning, huffed. "Hah! I'd hate to be the loser who owns those."

The elevator dinged, and everyone turned to see a fuming Harold stomping out with everything on except his shoes.

"Okay, Duncan, I get the joke. Now cut the crap and give me my shoes back."

Duncan straightened up, and calmed down for the most part. "Okay, first of all, that was not me this time." He declared, a wide grin still plastered on his face, "And two, giving back your shoes will be pretty hard."

"Why would that be?" Harold questioned with a glare, fists on his hips.

Brody pointed up at the ceiling. "That's why."

Harold followed his finger, and when his eyes laid on his shoes, his mouth dropped open.

By now, everyone who didn't mind humiliation of others were guffawing and chortling, and Harold threw up his arms frustratingly. "Oh, come on!"

* * *

"We are now glad to add Brody as our fourth Bad Bass, the first one not originally on the Killer Bass team." Duncan announced grandly as Geoff blew a noisemaker he had on hand.

"Welcome to the club, man." DJ fist bumped with Brody.

"Thanks, guy." Brody thanked the brickhouse.

"Okay, now, what do you guys say we get our newest member up to date on everything we've done?" Geoff inquired as he flopped onto his bed.

"Cut the history crud, and let's hit the rec room. We should be celebrating, not telling some stories he could hear from anyone else some other time." Duncan jerked his thumb over his shoulder to the suite's exit.

Geoff jumped to his feet. "That works too."

"I'm down." Brody gave them a thumbs-up, and darted out the door. "Last one down there has to tell Leonard his cloak rocks!"

"Like heck I'm doing that." Duncan quipped, running after the new guy.

"Hey!" DJ shouted as he and Geoff followed close behind. "Wait for us!"

The End


End file.
